


cute vamp boy

by singularitory



Series: shadowhunter au ! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Shadowhunter AU, Swearing, nohyuck are parabatai, norenmin if u squint, shadowhunter hyuck, theres a tiny amount of violence meaning one fight scene, vamp mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularitory/pseuds/singularitory
Summary: Donghyuck remembers when he and his vampire boyfriend, Mark, first met.aka donghyuck's a dumbass shadowhunter & mark's a shy vamp





	cute vamp boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i surprisingly actually wrote a sequel - gasp .
> 
> enjoy <3

Donghyuck stares at his boyfriend intently, wondering how the fuck Mark Fucking Lee is so fucking pretty. (“It’s unfair!” Hyuck would later exclaim loudly. Mark would wince at the sound and mumble a, “Look in the damn mirror, Angel.”)

His eyes linger on the almond shape of Mark’s closed eyes, the swell of his slightly parted lips, his intensely sharp cheekbones.

Donghyuck smiles to himself, gentling reaching out a tentative hand to run over pale, cold skin. He traces Mark’s features delicately, refusing eye contact as the vampire’s eyes flutter open.

Mark laughs, softly.

Donghyuck immediately drops his hand and gaze, shyness curling itself around the Shadowhunter, which pisses him the fuck off.

_You are Lee Fucking Donghyuck. Why are you fucking blushing? By the Angel, get yourself together._

His inner monologue does nothing.

Except backfire, apparently.

Especially when Mark decides to trace over the runes adorning his arms and neck. Mark’s touch is feather-light, the chill of his hands causing shivers to run down the Shadowhunter’s spine. He can picture the satisfied smirk his boyfriend wears.

He absolutely refuses to look, instead deciding to snatch his arms away and fold them over his chest childishly. He also refuses to admit to himself that he’s literally fucking pouting.

Mark laughs again. “Hyuck.”

Donghyuck only huffs.

“Hyuck,” a poke on the cheek, “Hyuckie.” A boop on the nose.

Donghyuck stubbornly remains unresponsive.

A pale hand curls around the tanned boy’s chin gently, urging him to make eye contact.

Donghyuck sighs, relenting. He pointedly ignores the flush floundering on his own skin. (“Lee Donghyuck doesn’t blush!” he’d yell. “Bitch, you’re fooling no one,” his infinitely annoying parabatai, Jeno, would retort back.)

He stares into the vampire’s dark eyes blankly. “What the fuck do you want, Minhyung?”

It’s Mark’s turn to be embarrassed. The boy can’t blush unless he’s drank a fucking lot of blood, but Donghyuck has found that Mark’s embarrassment is present in the way he glances around for a split second, shrinks in on himself slightly, and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.

Donghyuck grins triumphantly.

_Two can play this game, bitch._

Mark rolls his eyes. “Do you remember when we first met?”

Donghyuck blinks. “Of course I do.” His response is softer than he intended, and he mentally chastises himself for being so soft with his boyfriend. (“Whipped,” he can hear Jeno yelling at him internally. As if his parabatai isn’t head other heels for not one but two Downworlders: a boisterous, sweet warlock and a petite, feisty faerie.)

“I’ve always wondered,” Mark pauses, swallowing hard, “why were you alone?”

Donghyuck freezes.

 

eleven months ago:

 

Donghyuck knows he should have waited for Jeno.

It’s a clear, cloudless night, the sun having just tucked itself away when the Shadowhunter receives a report that a few dozen Mantid demons are apparently located in an abandoned house a few streets down. Usually, Jeno would already be beside him, the two unfortunately having the evening patrol, but his parabatai had just lost rock, paper, scissors, and was therefore being forced to acquire (and pay entirely for) some takeout for their lookout spot.

Of fucking course, the report comes in right as Jeno left.

Donghyuck sighs to himself, pulling out a stele from his belt and hastily drawing a swiftness rune, as well as a night vision rune. He takes off sprinting towards the location.

He arrives at the dingy building a few minutes later, listening intently for any hisses from the demons. The street is utterly silent. A frown tugs at his lips.

He contemplates waiting for his best friend and then decides, _fuck it._

_Doesn’t matter much anyways._

He draws a quick strength rune, draws both his favorite dagger and a seraph blade. He grips a blade tightly in each hand, both facing down. What can he say? He prefers underhand. He excels in close-combat.

“Nuriel,” he whispers. Light instantly illuminates from the blade.

He steps into the seemingly abandoned building, anticipating flooding his senses. The door abruptly slams behind him, and loud, insect clicking sounds fill the room.

_Well, fuck._ He forgot Mantids are relatively intelligent.

He quickly gets his back to the nearest wall, attempting to eliminate blindspots. The first demon launches itself at him, and he barely has time to duck, swinging his dagger into the creature’s neck.

Ichor explodes from the first Mantid, some landing on Donghyuck’s exposed skin.

“Fuck,” he hisses, feeling the ichor burn his skin. He makes a mental note to shower as soon as possible.

He barely has time to blink before multiple demons swarm him, attacking in quick succession. He evades and lashes out with his blades, but even he can’t avoid every attack. Each cut burns slightly more than the last.

Donghyuck loses count of how many demons he kills. He also loses count of how many attacks he doesn’t avoid.

He can feel exhaustion begin to weigh him down, each swing of his blades accentuating the searing pain of the demons’ strikes.

For a split second, only a brief second, he thinks, _Is it worth it?_

That’s all it takes.

Donghyuck feels the exact moment the Mantid crushes his arm.

( _It fucking hurt like a bitch, for the record._ )

Black spots cover his vision. He crumples to the ashy floor. He’s in too much pain to even feel the Mantid crawl overtop him, preparing to painfully tear him apart.

_Well, this fucking sucks,_ Donghyuck manages to think.

Distantly, he feels the demon being yanked off of him, hears the screeches of multiple demons as they’re torn apart and damned back to wherever the fuck they came from, hears a voice swear and spit.

“Jeno,” he mumbles, trying to lift his arm. He cries out in pain, unable to even move. He’s not sure how he’s even conscious.

“Shh,” a voice quiets him. Donghyuck doesn’t immediately register the voice as definitely not his parabatai. He can’t even open his fucking eyes, afraid they’ll start leaking uncontrollably.

He lets himself be carried out of the building, the person carrying him carefully avoiding Donghyuck’s severely broken arm. The cool breeze of night does little to cool Donghyuck. He feels like his entire body will catch flames at any moment. Everything burns, except for the cold touch of the arms holding him tightly.

He’s gently set down, back pressed against an unknown wall, and almost whines when the cool hands are removed from his scorching skin. Thankfully, they return a second later, coaxing the tanned boy’s mouth open. He complies, feeling too fucking horrible to resist.

“This should help with the pain.” the voice quiets him. A boy, sounding fairly young. “Ten brewed it earlier.”

The potion takes effect almost immediately, the pain relief finally allowing Donghyuck to think.

_Ten,_ he vaguely remembers, _the High Warlock of Bangkok._

The realization that whoever helped him was decidedly not his parabatai suddenly slaps him in the face. His eyes snap open. Wide, dark eyes stare intently back into his. The Shadowhunter flinches back.

The dark-haired boy understands and scoots back, looking slightly sheepish, which only confuses Donghyuck more.

The boy’s features are sharp, his skin unnaturally pale. There’s ichor on the corners of his lips, that he self-consciously wipes away. Donghyuck puts two and two together.

Instead of a thank you, the caramel-haired boy snaps, “Who the fuck are you?”The other boy smiles nervously, fangs sliding over his bottom lip. “I’m Mark Lee.”

Donghyuck fixes him with a blank look. “And you just happened to find me?”

Mark nods, albeit a bit shy. “I heard the demon screeches and the fighting from a few streets down.”

“The vamp lairs aren’t anywhere near here. Why the fuck are you?”

Mark glances away, tugging his bottom lip in between his teeth and somehow narrowly missing the sharp tips of his fangs. “I wanted some ramen.”

Donghyuck can’t help it. He bursts out laughing. Mark just looks panicked.

“Don’t move so much, you’re still hurt even if you can’t feel it!” the vampire frets.

The tanned skin boy raises an eyebrow, but before he can comment, rapid footsteps approach.

“Hyuck, oh my fucking god!” his parabatai’s voice rings through the air. Donghyuck closes his eyes for a split second, letting a grateful smile grace his lips.

He opens them to see Jeno’s worried expression, stele already present in his right hand. “Careful with the left arm,” Mark comments quietly. Jeno shoots him a weird look before drawing multiple iratzes on his best friend’s bruised skin.

“Why didn’t you wait for me, dumbass?” questions Jeno, voice coated in anxiety and frustration. Donghyuck only shakes his head at the question.

“I’m fine, Mark made sure I didn’t die,” he evades.

“Mark?” Jeno raises a dark brow. Mark looks down, fiddling with his hands. _Cute_ , Donghyuck thinks before he can stop himself. _Oh, fuck it._

“Cute vamp boy over there.” This time, both of Jeno’s brows shoot up, and Mark’s head whips up so fast that Donghyuck can’t help but laugh.

Donghyuck closes his eyes again. “Hey guys, I think I’m gonna pass out now.” Jeno makes a sound of alarm as black fills Donghyuck’s vision once more.

He doesn’t remember Mark carrying him back to the Seoul institute, only remembers waking up in the infirmary and seeing a certain black-haired vampire curled up in the bed directly next to him. He dimly registers that all the windows are extensively covered. 

Mark stirs, having heard Donghyuck sit up and let out a quiet sound of pain. His arm’s in a big ass cast, that he’s sure Jeno will write all over later.

“Donghyuck, how are you feeling?” Mark asks blearily.

Donghyuck’s wondering why the fuck Mark’s even here. He voices this.

Mark’s expression turns defensive. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Donghyuck can feel his cheeks start to flush and instantly curses his stupid fucking body for betraying him like this. “Well, I’m just peachy,” he replies flatly.

The vampire laughs softly, and Donghyuck thinks he could listen to the sound for hours. He makes a mental note to make Mark laugh as often as possible, and he refuses to acknowledge that his brain has already decided that he wants to know Mark, that he is going to know Mark.

But he can’t deny it. Vamp boy is interesting.

Donghyuck decides, _fuck it._

“You better write your number on my cast, so we can get that ramen sometime, Vampie,” the caramel-haired boy threatens, leveling the pale boy with a mock-glare.

Mark smiles lights up his entire face, and Donghyuck immediately decides that he’s never seen a prettier sight.

_Well, I’m fucking screwed,_ he admits to himself before letting a bright smile overtake his face.

 

present day:

 

It takes Donghyuck a minute to respond. He looks away, unable to meet the older boy’s eyes. “I dunno. I guess I didn’t care enough to wait for Jeno.”

Mark frowns. He curls his cold fingers under the Shadowhunter’s chin, tilting his boyfriend’s face up slowly. “Please tell us if you ever feel like that again. Don’t throw away your life, okay?”

Donghyuck only nods slowly, overwhelmed by the sheer emotion in Mark’s voice and deep eyes.

Mark smiles then, a little sad, a little wistful. “I love you, okay.”

Donghyuck flushes red all the way to his chest. “I know.”

Mark pouts, unsatisfied with the answer. He starts gingerly placing soft pecks on the moles adorning Donghyuck’s honey skin, covered in runes and various battle scars.

“Okay, okay,” the younger boy concedes, “I love you.” He averts eye contact and if possible, flushes even redder at the proclamation. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this embarrassed in his eighteen years of life, and that includes the one highly unfortunate time he walked in on Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin all making out. (“My fucking eyes,” he wailed. His parabatai threw a vase at him, “Get the fuck out of my room!”)

Mark smiles Donghyuck’s favorite smile and pecks his lips tenderly. Donghyuck smiles back, rivaling the warmth of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this mess,,,, v poorly edited so i apologize for any mistakes


End file.
